


The Substitute

by seductivembrace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4635648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductivembrace/pseuds/seductivembrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley is gone, and a drunk Buffy is looking for a replacement. Completed December 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Response to Challenge #19 at the Bloodshedverse.

_“I only care that he’s not here, and I got this nifty souvenir,” Buffy told her friends. Turning, she placed the troll’s huge axe on the glass countertop then watched, shocked, as the weight of the object shattered the case, crashing down into the items displayed inside. “Ooops.”_

_“The place is trashed enough anyways,” Xander told her._

_“Well, see how well things worked out,” she nodded her head towards where he stood next to his girlfriend, Anya – the two cuddling close together. “And, look at you guys. So good and alive and together.”_

_Unshed tears started forming in the Slayer’s eyes as she spoke, much to the amazement of her friends; it took a lot to make their friend cry._

_“So together, and…good, and…alive,” Buffy babbled on. She snagged a tissue and continued to ramble. “Oh god… I’m just so happy for you guys…”_

_The Scoobies watched as the Slayer broke down in front of them._

_“Oh, Buffy, it’s ok. See? And, it’s not like we can’t clean this up. Giles will never know,” Willow spoke as she wrapped an arm around her friend’s back in comfort – awkwardly patting her back. She shot a look over her shoulder for some help._

_“Speaking of…” Xander interjected, ignoring the pain in his wrist for the moment. Stifling Buffy’s tears took top priority at the moment. “Maybe we should see how the Bronze is holding up.”_

_“Xander’s right,” Willow replied, latching onto the change in topic with both hands. “We did just kinda leave.”_

_Together, the small group ushered out of the magic shop to make their way towards the Bronze. Outside, the friends split up; Anya and Xander turned left to get his wrist looked at first, telling the others they would meet them there afterwards. The trio of females turned right. Buffy walked in the middle of Willow and Tara, each with a consoling arm around her back as they attempted to stop her crying._

~*~*~*~*~ 

“Theirs is a perfect love, right, Wills?” Buffy slurred. Her left elbow was propped on the small, circular table, her head resting in her upturned palm. Well on her way to becoming drunk and wanting to achieve total, mind-numbing oblivion, she shakily brought the half-empty glass of beer to her lips with her right. In her nearly-drunken state, she ended up dribbling some of the contents down her chin, much to the amusement of her friends. 

Willow looked over Buffy’s head, gaining her girlfriend’s eye. Tara shrugged her shoulders unsure what they could do to help the Slayer. 

“Uh, Buffy… don’t you think you’ve had enough?” 

“No… more beer. They said it was free af-after what happened today… so… more.” As if accentuating her point, she slammed the glass down on the table. “More beer,” she growled. 

“Ok, but don’t say I didn’t warn you…” the redhead replied. 

“See,” Buffy inclined her head towards the remaining Scoobies as they walked over to the three girls – well she thought she did anyway, but she was drunk and it looked to the two girls sitting on either side of her that she was about to slump forward onto the table. “Perfect wuv…” 

Willow glanced around, checking to make sure no one noticed how bad off her friend was, and breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed Xander and Anya walking up to their table. 

“Uh…Wills? What’s with the drunken Buffy?” 

“Don’t ask me, Xander. The management claimed it was a free-for-all since the damages from the incident…” Willow air-quoted the word incident, causing Xander to snort and roll his eyes. “…would be covered by insurance. So, Buffy here’s been steadily drinking since we got here.” 

“Willow, that was over two hours ago!” 

“You don’t have to tell me,” she stated, talking about the Slayer as if she wasn’t even there – and in her drunken state, it would be a miracle if Buffy even remembered the conversation – telling the two, “she’s been going on and on about yours being a ‘perfect love’ and… gotta say… getting old. It’s your two’s turn to Slayer-sit. Tara and I are gonna go dance.” 

So saying, Willow stood up from the small table and grabbed her lover’s hand, leading her to the dance floor. Xander watched the pair depart, then heaved a sigh and sat down, pulling Anya next to him. 

“So… Buffy…” 

“Perfect love…” she mumbled into her glass. 

“Yeah, got that the first time. Don’t you think you’ve had enough?” 

“More beer!” she bellowed, holding her glass out for Xander to fill. Xander complied, but only poured half a glass. He got a passing waitress to bring him a glass and filled his to the brim, taking a long swallow to ease the ache in his wrist – then promptly sprayed the contents all over the table at Anya’s words. 

“I think she’s sexually repressed,” Anya stated in her matter-of-fact tone. 

“Wha? _Anya_!” 

Anya folded her arms across her chest and explained her theory to Xander as if talking to a two year old. Buffy listened disinterestedly as Anya began. 

“Well, now that Riley is gone she’s no longer getting orgasms. And, after getting orgasms all this time, to not have them… well, it’s most frustrating. I know this because when you say we can’t have sex each day, I get frustrated. And, even with a vibrator, it’s not the same… although, that one with the dolphin…” 

“ _An_!!!” 

“What?” 

Xander stared at his girlfriend in shock, ears and face bright red from embarrassment; the Slayer just eyed the ex-demon curiously, as if she suddenly held the key to ending Buffy’s unhappiness. 

“Remember the ‘right time and place’ rule? This is definitely _not_ the right time,” he hissed under his breath. 

“Why? I was just trying to explain why Buffy is drinking entirely too much alcohol. I _am_ an ex-vengeance demon. I’ve seen this happen many times.” 

“Really?” This from Buffy. 

“Oh yes,” Anya nodded,warming to her topic now that she had gained a rapt audience. “See, the vibrator, although it does work in a pinch, it’s just not the same as having a man…” The rest was muffled as Xander slapped his good hand over his girlfriend’s mouth. 

But, the message had been received, and Buffy eyed the male patrons with renewed interest. Because in all honesty, Anya was right. Her trusty vibrator so wasn’t getting it done for her! 

And, it had been weeks… 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Upstairs, in a darkened corner of the Bronze, Spike was also well on his way to becoming smashed – for entirely different reasons. 

“Just an innocent bystander,” he mumbled into his cup, before downing the shot in one quick gulp. He grabbed the bottle resting at his foot and poured another healthy dose into his glass. “Didn’t want ‘er to be made a fool of. Stupid bint… and then blaming _me_! Innocent vamp here. All I did was bloody show ‘er.” 

A few patrons glanced at him as he talked to himself, but a quick growl and an evil glare had them turning away, ignoring his drunken ramblings. When he finished his bottle, he flagged down another waitress for a replacement. 

Spike was glad he’d stuck around after the Slayer and her friends had left to deal with the gargantuan troll. The manager had singled him out as one of the people who had tried to stop the beast from destroying his club, so had told Spike that he could have whatever he wanted for as long as he could drink it. Spike had raised his scarred brow at the man and asked for a bottle of JD. He could carry on his conversation with ‘Jim’ and ‘Jose’ once he was finished with his first friend. 

As he sat there, several hours later, he’d accumulated a collection of empty bottles beside his chair. He’d even been able to get the waitress to bring him one of those onion things they did up so well. In all, the free food and drink went a long way towards making it a _very good day_ for Spike. 

Now, if he could just manage the Slayer… 

~*~*~*~*~ 

Buffy was getting disgusted. Every man that had walked by her table – and there had been lots once the word of free booze had gotten out – just didn’t seem to measure up to her standards… even taking into consideration how drunk she was. 

She’d been in the bar for a total of four hours now, had consumed enough liquor to fell an entire fraternity, yet her finicky nature hadn’t managed to decide on a replacement for Riley. Even her friends had given up on her, having departed for home almost thirty minutes ago, leaving her to drink by herself. 

All the alcohol she had consumed had finally managed to catch up with her, and she staggered to her feet to weave her way to the ladies room. She bumped into a few people along the way, but they hadn’t seemed to mind. Only the most die-hard drinkers were left in the place. And, the small group was _so_ trashed. 

Oh, the joys of being drunk! Good thing they were all happy drunks. 

Buffy exited the bathroom with a smile on her face. Her bladder was definitely a happy camper. Swaying on her feet in time to the music, she sauntered up to the bar and asked the man for another beer. He eyed the petite – obviously drunk – girl before him, but shrugged and poured her a draft. 

“Thank you,” she slurred, downing half the contents of the mug in a few quick swallows. A loud belch burst from her lips, and the bartender laughed for a moment before offering to top off her glass. 

“Thank you,” she slurred again. 

“Anytime.” 

Buffy pushed herself away from the bar, and staggered towards the stairs. Her bleary-eyed gaze took in the contraption before her, her inebriated state making the steps seem like a complex math problem that required oodles of concentration, rather than the simple devise of enabling someone to gain a higher level in the establishment. Gripping the railing, Buffy carefully made her way to the upper level. She fell on her ass a few times but hadn’t spilled a drop of beer, a fact for which she was rather proud. 

The steady stream of music the DJ played drifted about her, and she walked to the railing to glance at the twirling figures below – that is, until she almost got sick as a wave of vertigo suddenly hit her. She scrambled away from the edge, mindful of her full glass of beer. Which reminded her… 

She stopped in the middle of the floor and drained the glass; she was getting rather good at this. Satisfied with herself and her adaptability to the awful taste of beer, she let loose with another belch, depositing her empty mug on a vacant table. 

“Keep the noise down,” a voice called out from the darkened corner. 

“Why? Whadaya gonna do ‘bout it?” she slurred back, turning around in circles as she tried to find whoever it was talking to her. 

After several pirouettes, she came to a stop as the turning motion became too much for her inebriated state. Closing her eyes with a groan, she stood in the middle of the room and waited for it to stop spinning. When she finally opened her eyes a minute later, she encountered the bleached vampire, ridges and fangs prominent, as if trying to scare her. 

“Oh, Spike,” she exaggerated as she rolled her eyes. “It’s just you.” 

“Hey! Whadaya mean ‘It’s just you’? Bloody hell, Slayer! I’m still the Big Bad I’ll have you know…”

“Pffft. Whatever…” she rolled her eyes at Spike. Then, her eyes lit on the drink he was holding before she glanced down to her empty hands. _‘Where’d my glass go?’_ she thought to herself – having already forgotten she’d put it down on a table when it was emptied. 

“Whadaya drinkin’?” she asked Spike as she eyed the contents of his glass. 

His gaze narrowed on her lips as if he could decipher what she’d just asked him. He noticed her eyes locked on his glass and watched – groaning to himself – as she licked her lips in anticipation. 

“It’s a man’s drink. You don’t want none ‘o that.” 

Buffy let out an inelegant snort and snatched the glass out of the unsuspecting vampire’s hand. 

“Hey!” he shouted, watching as the Slayer downed the half-full glass of scotch. 

“More,” she demanded, holding out the empty glass to him. 

“‘More’ she says,” he mumbled under his breath as he snatched the glass out of her hand and turned away to walk back to his chair. An evil leer came over his features, and he filled the glass to the rim and held it out to her, arching his scarred brow in challenge. 

Buffy walked over to where he stood in the darkened corner. 

“Pfft.” She took the glass and downed the entire contents right before his eyes; her throat had long since gone numb from all the alcohol she’d consumed. 

Spike watched her in bug-eyed amazement while her throat muscles worked as she swallowed. When she was done, she held it out the glass to him in triumph. 

Not to be outdone, Spike filled the glass to the rim and easily matched her. He held the empty glass between his thumb and forefinger and shook it tauntingly in front on her face, giving the Slayer a snort. 

“Pour!” she demanded, setting off their unspoken challenge. 

Two more bottles and an equal amount of hours later, the two adversaries reluctantly declared a draw. Glancing around, Buffy and Spike noticed that they were the last two patrons left in the Bronze. They staggered to their feet and practically fell into each other’s arms to remain upright… too drunk to care who – or what body parts – they were groping. Leaned heavily against each other as they carefully made their way to the stairs. 

“Spike? Is the room spinning?” 

Buffy stepped down onto the first step and promptly lost her balance. 

Vampire and Slayer tumbled over each other on their painful descent to the ground floor. They landed in a tangle of arms and legs, much to the amusement of the bartender. 

“Ow! Bloody hell, Slayer! It is now,” Spike growled in answer to her question, grabbing at his sore head. He leaned up on his elbows and glanced over to where Buffy lay sprawled not far from him. “You alright?” 

“Just peachy,” she muttered, unconsciously copying his movement and cradling her head in her hands. 

Spike stood and reluctantly offered her his hand, which she took without hesitation.

Buffy wasn’t going to quibble over where her help might come from, because without assistance, she wasn’t sure if she would have been able to get up. The room had started to spin out of control, and she felt like she was on a merry-go-round gone wild. 

“Come on, Slayer. Let’s get you home,” he told her. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

The blast of cold air as they stepped outside forced a startled gasp from Buffy. Clad in only a silky tank top, her arms were left exposed to the chilly night air. Still drunk, she cared not that she leaned into the bleached vampire as if to seek warmth. 

Spike, for his part, was elated. He wasn’t quite so inebriated that he didn’t realize that the Slayer was cuddling up next to him in order to get warm. Trying to get on her good side after the whole Riley fiasco, he pulled off his duster and settled it around her shoulders. 

“Mmmm…warm,” she purred, plastering herself to Spike’s side as he settled his arm around her shoulder. 

Spike swallowed hard, closing his eyes in anguish as his cock responded to her velvety voice. He’d just see the Slayer home and hurry back to his crypt... then wank off to the memory of having had her in his arms, however innocent it seemed. 

“Goodnight, Slayer,” Spike finally told her once they reached her porch. Probably the two hardest words he’d ever uttered in his entire unlife. Especially given the dazed, still drunk expression on her face. As he turned and walked down the cement path to the street, he couldn’t believe he was walking off and leaving her there. Alone. Untouched. 

He was turning into a right bloody git! 

~*~*~*~*~ 

His hand – and the mental images playing out in his head – had nearly worked him into orgasm when he heard his crypt door slam open and feet stomp across the upper level. 

“Spike!” 

Groaning in frustration, Spike collapsed back onto the bed. Leave it to the Slayer to interrupt a perfectly good wank!

“Spike!” she hollered again. 

He wasn’t going to answer. She’d find the trap door soon enough, and if she was crazy enough to come below… well, she deserved the eyeful she’d be getting. The thought of her actually seeing him like this caused a groan to escape his mouth, and his hand returned to his throbbing cock. 

Caught up in his fantasies once more, he didn’t hear Buffy climb down the steps to his bedroom. The pace on his hand increased as the images in his mind once more played havoc with his senses. Then, his body tightened and twitched, and his cock erupted onto his hand and stomach, his head thrown back into the pillows as he milked himself dry. Replete, his bones turned to Jell-O, and he sagged back onto the mattress. 

The euphoric haze slowly receded, and Spike became aware of his surroundings. His nose caught a whiff of the Slayer, and he opened startled eyes and found them locked with hers. Only to have them widen in shock as they caught the scent of her arousal. His nostrils flared as he watched her strip out of her clothes, letting them fall to the ground without regard for their care. 

Then she was moving, climbing up onto the bed and straddling his naked body. His softening cock quickly hardened at the sight, and he dared not move in case it was some dream that his twisted mind had concocted. 

“Anya had the right of it,” she slurred drunkenly. “It’s not the same.” 

Spike wasn’t sure what the Slayer was talking about, or if the vision before him was some elaborate dream. He had no time to think about it, however, as she grabbed his shaft and impaled herself on him. 

“Oh, god… Buffy,” he groaned, grabbing her hips and holding her in place. Her pussy was liquid heat, enflaming him, and Spike thought he’d died and gone to heaven. His eyes opened and gazed upon her. Golden strands of hair cascaded down her back, made longer because her head was thrown back in pleasure. Her breasts, perfectly formed, ached for his touch, and he reluctantly removed his hands from her hips so that he could fondle them – rubbing each nipple between thumb and forefinger, coaxing them to even harder pebbles. 

She groaned from her spot above him, thrusting her chest into his hands, and the sound was music to his ears. Unable to endure just the feel of the flesh in his hands, Spike hauled himself to a sitting position, desperate to taste her. It was much better than his dreams, he thought as his mouth closed over one distended nipple. Her cries of “Oh god!” and “Yes!” made him growl and suck harder. She wiggled in his lap, and Spike tore his mouth away with a hoarse shout. 

He wanted to lick every inch of her body, draw out the moment until he was mindless with pleasure. But, his dick had other plans. Especially with the Slayer writhing above him. He hoped – prayed – he’d get another chance to do all the things he wanted to. 

But now... now he needed to move. 

He flipped the Slayer onto her back, and rose to his knees above her. He thrust deep into her pussy, groaning as her inner muscles caressed his length. He pulled back, almost all the way out, and would have smirked if he could as her hands clenched his ass to haul him back inside her. As it was, he could only slide back into her depths, eager to feel her inner walls squeeze him once again. 

His eyes narrowed as she lifted her hips in order to grind herself against him. He’d give her what she needed. As he continued to pump his hips, one hand slipped between them. His thumb found her clit and began to rub it in a circular motion.

She moaned and he smiled.

“Feel good, baby?”

“Mmmm...”

He rubbed a little harder at the tiny nub. Another moan sounded, and Spike felt her legs lock into place around his back. The new position allowed him a deeper penetration, and it was he that groaned, unable to stifle the noise. She felt so good – wet and hot, and so bloody tight. Her inner walls had a near stranglehold on his cock. 

His eyes rolled up into his head. The demands of his body soon became an issue. He needed to come again... and now. Already he could feel his orgasm mounting. His hands grasped either side of her waist and he lifted her hips in time with his thrusts. Hard and fast. Driving himself as deep as he could go. Marveled at how her body stretched to accommodate his girth. His balls smacked against her ass.

The bed shook with their movements.

“Wanna come, Slayer?”

“Uh...”

She was beautiful. Her arms were grasping at the sheets now. Her tits were bouncing in time to his pounding thrusts. Her face... a mixture of lust and need. She was biting her lip to keep from screaming, and he thought that if she bit any harder, she was going to draw blood.

Her eyes opened suddenly and locked with his.

“Kiss me,” she demanded.

He wasn’t one to refuse a lady. He lowered his body onto hers and sought her mouth. There was nothing timid about the kiss. He took possession from the word go. His tongue demanded entrance which she eagerly granted.

_Mouth is just as hot as her pussy_ , he thought.

Buffy was on sensory overload. Spike was trying to devour her with his mouth, and damned if she wasn’t letting him. His tongue explored every nook and cranny until she became inpatient. Then it was she that was forcing his retreat so she could return the favor.

Not like he minded, if the growl rumbling in his chest was any indication.

Air became an issue finally, and she tore her mouth away and sucked in a breath. She felt his lips place soft kisses along her neck and a shudder ran through her. Who knew that her neck was such an erogenous zone? Her fingers found their way into his hair and sifted through the gelled locks. She was surprised at how soft it felt.

He bit her with blunt teeth, and she nearly came right then. Her grip tightened and she ground his face into her neck, demanding he do it again. If she’d been sober, she might have questioned having a vampire in such close proximity to her throat. But right now, what he was doing felt too good to have him stop.

Spike growled against her neck. Did she not realize that she was driving him crazy? Hell, she was practically begging him to bite her. He could feel the blood pounding in her veins, hear it too. If he’d been the least bit sober, he might have hesitated. As it was, the alcohol prevented him from thinking clearly… and it damn sure prevented her from stopping him. 

His face shifted without conscious thought. He couldn’t deny himself a little taste, knowing it would probably send her over the edge. 

As gently as he could, he sank his fangs into her neck and nearly came as her blood rushed into his waiting mouth. 

Buffy felt the first pull, and her eyes opened wide in shock. The second pull caused them to flutter shut once more as a groan escaped her lips. The third sent her spiraling into orgasm. 

Spike couldn’t hold out any longer. Between the taste of her blood and his cock being squeezed so enticingly… he could no more hold back his orgasm than he could stop the sun from shining. 

He moaned into her neck and thrust one last time, burying himself to the hilt. His cock twitched as he spent himself inside her pussy. Collapsed onto her chest, even knowing that he was probably too heavy for her. He allowed himself a minute to luxuriate in the feel of her curves pressed against him before he reluctantly withdrew his fangs from her throat and ran his tongue over the marks. Finally, he pulled free and settled next to her.

Unwilling to let go of her just yet, he turned on his side and pulled her back into his arms. She went willingly enough, thankfully. Which was probably due to the fact of her being halfway asleep already. He slipped one leg between hers and nuzzled into her neck. Felt her body relax into his as she finally drifted off to sleep. 

Not wanting to wake to a stake to his chest, he vowed to remain awake and just hold her for a little while as she slept. Moments later, he too, joined the Slayer in slumber. 

Best laid plans… 


	2. Chapter 2

Spike groaned and grabbed his head; he felt as if he was spinning out of control from all the alcohol he’d consumed the day before.Then he felt the heat wrapped around his cock and wondered how he’d managed to get caught outside without a stitch of clothing on. His eyes still closed – he wasn’t stupid enough to open them with the hangover he had – he sniffed the air. Nothing smelt like it was burning, nothing felt like it either, so he gave himself over to the heat. 

And it was good.

This time he moaned, a half-sigh of pleasure as he felt something flick against the underside of his dick.He wanted desperately to open his eyes, to see what it was that was slowly drawing his body tighter and tighter until he threatened to explode in release. Yet, to open his eyes would mean the dream would disappear. A figment of his imagination that would vanish without a trace as soon as the real world intruded.So, for now, he kept them closed – eyelids pressed together with such force it would take a crowbar to pull them apart – and arched his hips to thrust himself deeper into the searing heat. 

All too soon the heat left him, and he almost wept at the loss – hands fisted in the sheets by his side to keep himself from pulling his hair out in frustration.He felt a whisper-soft caress over his thighs, then the heat was back, enveloping his cock whole. Blinding in its intensity. So much so, that he just had to open his eyes now to see the cause of it. 

What he saw took his breath away; he had to blink several times to make sure that what he was seeing was actually real. His mouth opened in astonishment, and he tried to voice his pleasure, but the image of the Slayer bouncing up and down on his cock, her head thrown back in abandonment, reduced him to… well… 

Mush hardly seemed appropriate. 

His eyes rolled back into his head as she leaned over and thrust her tongue in his mouth.What she lacked in finesse in her still drunken state, she made up for in sheer passion.Spike would take her any way he could get her… for as long as he could have her.She’d probably stake him once she sobered up, but right now, as her inner walls gripped him mercilessly while riding him to oblivion, he couldn’t help think, "what a way to go."

Her pace increased, he could feel her getting close – her movements were jerky and erratic – and he lifted one hand from where it was clutching the sheets and brought it up to her clit.Using his thumb, he began slow, tortuous circles, the light touch doing much more for her than a hard twist would.He felt her shudder around him, coating his cock with her release.Gripping her hips in both hands he bucked up into her, his teeth clenched in passion as the feel of her milking him so perfectly damn near drove him near insane.He couldn’t take it anymore and easily flipped them so he could drive her willing body deeper into the mattress as he sought his own release. 

He felt her legs encircle his waist, her arms wrap about his neck, pulling his head down into the crook of her neck. The girl just didn’t know the temptation she provided.His eyes glazed and faded to amber when he noticed the marks – his marks – marring her neck and realized he was licking his fangs in anticipation of penetrating that soft flesh once more. 

Lifting his head, he glanced down at her flushed face as he thrust repeatedly into her pussy.Her eyes opened and he saw glazed eyes still subjected to the mass amounts of alcohol she’d consumed and, though it nearly killed him, he paused his relentless assault on her body. 

Her loopy gaze fixed on his more sober one, and she smiled at him.He couldn’t help himself and gave her a toothy grin in return. 

“Bumpies,” she giggled, her hand caressed his ridged brow.Above her, Spike closed his eyes and moaned – he couldn’t prevent the extra thrust of his hips. Then he remembered she wasn’t exactly sober!Slayer and stilled again.Her fingers continued to work their magic and he was loathe to stop. Wanted nothing more than to continue his aggressive fucking and spend himself within her body. 

But she’d hate him even more, him taking advantage of her like this – even if she _had_ initiated it. 

“Buffy.” Her name came out somewhere between a whine and a plea.“We’ve… gotta... gotta stop… You’ll… you’re… gonna hate me… and I’m just setting myself up for a right dandy staking.” 

He looked down at her after he spoke, watched the frown mar her previously happy features. 

“More,” she demanded quietly, her lip jutting out in a pout _.‘Oh God… not the pouty lip.Doesn’t she realize how sexy that looks?’_

“No, Slayer. Love…” he began. 

His eyes nearly crossed when she tightened her legs about his waist and thrust upward, pulling him that much deeper inside her heat. 

“Spike, please… feels so good…” 

_Bloody hell…_

Who did she think he was?There was no way in hell he could refuse a plea like that.Burying his face in her neck, he let himself go.The bed shook with the force of his thrusts as he pounded into her again and again.He felt her arch up against him, seeking to get closer.Her head pushed back into the pillows, exposing once more, her delectable neck to his perusal.His mouth watered as he watched her veins pulsing just beneath the surface of her skin, and he couldn’t stop himself from licking the path – tasting the salty essence of her. 

Spike could feel his balls tightening. He was going to come soon. His fangs trailed back and forth along her jugular, lightly nicking her skin.His dick twitched at the small drops of blood that suddenly filled his mouth.His nearly sober mind marveled at the lack of mind-numbing headache, and he wondered how much further he could take it. 

His fangs lightly pierced her flesh in the exact same spot as before to minimize any pain… then he paused.Nothing.Not even a warning jolt.He slowed his thrusts to a lazy pace, forcing a groan of frustration from the Slayer. 

Buffy had been so close.But, as the headlong bang gave way to slow lovemaking, she became aware of another sensation – another penetration – near her neck. It felt good.Wanting more, she lifted her neck, pushing his fangs in deeper. 

Her eyes widened at the pleasure-pain and she gripped the back of his head and yanked him close, bringing his lips flush with her skin. 

“Ohhhh… Spike,” she moaned. 

Above her, Spike thought he’d died and gone to heaven.He stilled within her, savoring the contact of being fully seated with both cock and fang.He’d never thought he’d have this… with her or anyone.As a neutered vamp, he’d never be able to taste human blood from the source again. But here he was, his fangs buried in the Slayer’s neck. 

Fucking perfect, it was. 

She was getting restless beneath him. Needing the friction his movements caused. A little sucking at her neck would be nice too. 

The haze of alcohol slowly began to wear off, and the sensation of the dual penetration slowly invaded Buffy’s consciousness. 

She was in bed… with Spike.Evil, soulless vampire. 

_‘Who loves you.’_

And he’s got his fangs in my neck. 

_‘Which feel wickedly good.’_

He’s drinking my blood.

_‘Little sips, and again with the wickedly good.’_

And he’s fucking me. 

_‘No, he’s making love to you, so shut up and enjoy it.’_

Ok. 

“Mmmm…more,” she demanded breathlessly. 

Spike’s body rippled above hers as her hands roved over his back and down to his ass; his slow, deep thrusts left her breathless and needy, the tentative sips at her neck teased her senses just enough.But she needed more…harder, faster, deeper.She wanted it all.No more timid lovemaking by “normal” men or first loves. 

She wanted passion, emotion, and… love. 

Her body craved that which it had never known. 

She pulled his hair in an attempt to get him to look at her. Immediately, he pulled his fangs from her neck and looked down at her, his human features covering that of his demon. 

He glanced down and was sucked in by her gaze – her sober demeanor – and he stilled… And waited.Waited for her to flick him off her like so much trash and stake his undead ass. 

Beneath him, Buffy watched the dread flood his body. Could actually feel him softening inside her. 

_Can’t have that!_

Her eyes narrowed on him and she told him bluntly, “Don’t stop,” and was nearly blinded with the radiance of his sudden smile.She couldn’t help the answering grin.Felt him rapidly expanding in her again and wiggled her eyebrows at him. 

He burst out laughing.She did too. 

Then he pulled almost all the way out of her body and thrust home.She stopped laughing.He did too.Again the two were caught up in their lovemaking.Buffy urged his face back down to the dripping marks he’d left on her, felt goose bumps break out along her flesh as he shifted against her neck.His tongue swept out to lick up the twin trails of blood before resettling his fangs over the holes.He hesitated and Buffy took over, grabbing his head and thrusting it down so he bit into her flesh once again. 

Two groans of pleasure permeated the air and she arched up towards him, straining to get even closer.They’d both been denied release for so long that their slow rhythm quickly gave way to rapid thrusting. Naked flesh slapped against naked flesh as the demands of their bodies took away their will. Both eager to seek release from such pleasurable torment, their movements increased to a fevered pitch, the bed beneath them seesawing back and forth from Spike’s powerful thrusts. 

Buffy was so damn close now. It was like nothing she’d ever felt before. Mind-consuming passion… and maybe a little bit of love.She felt cherished.As his cock plunged the depths of her pussy she felt it deep within. As if he were touching her soul.That revelation was all it took for her to go hurdling off the cliff she’d been poised upon.With a cry of his name, she let go, the force of her orgasm causing her limbs to shake. 

Spike, for his part, tried to hold on.He wasn’t ready for it to end.But, as her inner walls rippled along his length, he took one last sip of her blood and flooded her womb with his release. 

It was several minutes later that Spike forced himself to move, having been content in the aftermath of his climax to nuzzle at the Slayer’s neck. Mindful of any pain he might cause, he carefully withdrew his fangs from her throat, lovingly licking the last few traces of blood that oozed from the holes.Satisfied she’d been properly taken care of, he settled himself beside the Slayer, the promptly draped as much of his body that he could get away with over hers. 

They lay there together, oblivious to the shambles of the bedding barely clinging to the mattress.Buffy was panting heavily, her body unused to the physically demanding nature of Spike’s lovemaking.Her past partners had never asked for her all, so she’d never given it.With Spike… he demanded it.And, in return, she did the same. 

She was tired, but thoroughly sated. 

The two of them were well matched.

She ignored her inner voice that said he was a demon. That he was evil. Sure, he liked to act all big and bad.But, when it came to her, he was a big puppy dog.He loved her… she knew that now. Images of their previous romp had her blushing. But then she recalled him trying to stop because he thought he’d been taking advantage… 

Yeah, he cared. He’d been prepared to stop because he didn’t want to take advantage of her inebriated state. 

It caused warm fuzzies to unfurl in her stomach at the thought and sighed happily. 

“’night, Spike,” she murmured just before sleep overtook her. 

Spike stammered out a reply, but knew she didn’t hear him. Her body was completely relaxed against his, her heart rate and breathing slow and even. She’d shocked him with her easy acceptance of being in bed with him. Especially once he looked at her and saw the lucidity of her gaze; she’d been right there with him at the end.

She’d been shocked, sure, but there’d been no revulsion in her gaze; no threats of retribution were promised. She’d even encouraged his bite when he’d been reluctant to do so.

Spike felt the Slayer shudder in her sleep and figured she was getting cold. He left her only long enough to draw the covers back until the bed and up around them. Curling himself around the Slayer, he closed his eyes, and this time, wasn’t hesitant about falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge Requirements: Challenge #19 at the [Bloodshedverse](http://www.bloodshedverse.com/index.php): Post into the Woods, a drunken Buffy decides the only real reason she needed Riley was for the sex. And since Spike caused her to lose her sex monkey, her drunken brain decides it is Spike’s duty to replace him. So, give us a PWP of Drunken!Buffy and Drunken!Spike shagging each other sober, then give us all about the fall out.


End file.
